Luigi's Mansion: the Musical
by Shadowsgirl3214
Summary: Ember McKnight (my OC) is a punk rock girl who is in love with Luigi Mario and who doesn't think they can date because of her being a punk and he being a good boy. But, when Luigi finds out that Mario is trapped inside a haunted mansion, it's up to him and Ember to save him. Will they get to him in time? Or will one save him, while the other... DIES?
1. Chapter 1: The romantic journey begins

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 1: The Scary yet Romantic journey begins**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

17 year old Ember McKnight walked in through the front door of Peach's castle. She was performing at Peach's Halloween party/ball. Princess Peach Toadstool knew that Ember was the new girl in Mushroom Kingdom and that she could sing very well. Plus, Ember was like a long-lost sister to her. So, she asked Ember to perform a song that would fit perfectly in with the mix of Halloween. Ember agreed, since she didn't have anything better to do that night.

When Ember got there, she saw all the cute costumes. She saw her old best friend Princess Daisy Floral of Sarasaland as a goth girl wearing all black. She saw that Peach was supposed to be Sailor Moon, and she had to give Peach the credit for such an awesome costume. It looked just like Sailor Moon's sailor-form: From the meatball hair, to the red leather boots with the gold crescent moon on the white band. But when she saw Mister Mario Mario, she noticed that he was Tuxedo Mask. _Are they dating? Did they plan that, or was that just by accident? _Ember thought to herself.

Ember looked in the mirror that was by the front door and checked over her costume one last time: Blue hair that looked like it was a flame in the cheerleader high ponytail, one strap black leathery crop-top t-shirt that showed her bare mid-drift, black leather pants with a silver belt on her waist and silver skull boots on her feet. Her right hand had a black ball room like glove that stopped half-way on her upper arm and that was the arm she strummed her guitar with. She had a black bracelet on her left wrist and her guitar was a purple electric with the same color blue as her wig flames on it. The strap was around her neck and she was holding it like how the girl she was trying look like for Halloween would hold it in her favorite TV cartoon show on NickToons. Now, the reason why she was dressed up as Ember McLain for Halloween that year, was because she figured that since her name was Ember, she would dress up as Ember from the NickToons TV cartoon show, Danny Phantom. So, that's why.

When Peach saw Ember dressed up as, well, Ember, she couldn't help but laugh. She thought the costume was clever. "Thanks. I'm glad you like it, Princess Peach." Ember had said. "Oh, please, just call me Peach." Peach replied. "The stage is all yours, Miss…McLain." Peach winked when she said Ember's costume name. Ember giggled a little and nodded, indicating she was saying thank you and walked up onto the stage. The band was all set to start the song. She took a deep breathe as she walked up to the microphone. The song started, just as 18 year old Luigi Mario walked in, dressed up as, wouldn't you believe, Danny Phantom.

**(SONG: "Calling all the Monsters"—China Anne McClain)**

_Ember:_

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters, calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters…_

Ember started playing her costume's guitar (since it was a real electric guitar) and was having so much fun up on the stage.

_Heart thumps and you jump, coming down with goose-bumps,_

_You dared to go there, I'ma-I'ma get ya so scared…_

_You've stayed into late, to be getting afraid,_

_This scene extreme, I-I-I-I'ma get ya so scared…_

_Gonna get your body shaking wishing you could just awaken…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're coming to get ya! (x2)_

_If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screaming,_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're coming to get ya!_

Everyone, including Peach and Mario, were dancing to Ember's voice and song. Luigi, however, was afraid of the song. He kept thinking that monsters would come out, but when he saw his brother having a good time, he brushed it off his shoulder and danced with everyone else.

_You hide or you try, kiss tomorrow goodbye,_

_We thrill to your chill, b-b-b-bucking for a freak out…_

_We might just bite, underneath the moonlight,_

_More fun if you run, I-I-I-I'ma, I'm already chasing…_

_Gonna get your body shaking wishing you could just awaken…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're coming to get ya! (x2)_

_If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screaming,_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're coming to get ya!_

_Calling all the monsters, calling all the monsters, calling all the, calling all the, calling all the monsters…_

_Gonna paint it red, get inside your head, head, head,_

_Like a demon choir, playing with fire, fire, fire…_

_Gonna get your body shaking wishing you could just awaken…_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're coming to get ya! (x2)_

_If you're only dreaming, why I hear you screaming,_

_Tonight all the monsters gonna dance, we're coming to get ya!_

Ember was getting ready to end the song and stopped playing her guitar as she sang:

_Coming to get you…_

**(End of song)**

When Ember was done singing the song, everyone went berserk. Ember couldn't help but smile. But she smiled even wider when she saw her secret crush Luigi cheering louder than everyone else.

—**A YEAR LATER: HALLOWEEN NIGHT—**

"Luigi, was it really necessary for me to come with you?" 18 year old Ember asked. "I mean, I thought Mario was waiting for you there." Luigi stopped walking and looked at his best friend forever and always (BFFA). "He is. I just don't like walking through Boo Woods alone." Luigi replied. Ember sighed as they continued walking through the woods together. She didn't like going through woods either. She was scared of them…not that she didn't love them, because they had cute little animals in them. But she didn't like how spooky Boo Woods was. She always got nightmares after walking through them when she was a little girl. She even was dared to camp out in Boo Woods by her grade school bully. She hated that boy. She stayed behind Luigi as he had his flashlight on looking around. But she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings. All she could do; was think about when she and Luigi first met.

Luigi was thinking of that night too. He couldn't believe how HOT Ember looked in her Ember McLain costume. But now whenever he looked at Ember, he would see an innocent, greenish-blue eyed girl with long brown hair with hot pink tips **(LINK TO PIC:** . **)**, and pale white skin.

Ember always wore punk like clothes. She was wearing this night long black tights with holes in them, showing the fishnet underneath, a hot pink mini skirt, long high-heeled black boots that stopped underneath her knees, a hot pink tank-top with a black leather jacket over it, a black pearl necklace, black twisted dangly ear-rings, a hot pink choker necklace, and on her right hand middle finger, was a silver ring that said '1Thes4:3-4'. That was Ember's Purity Ring. She may have been a punk, but she was a punk that didn't want to do that before marriage. She was a firm believer in Christ and was devoted in her faith…well, tried to be.

Her make-up was applied in sections-that's what she told Luigi-but you couldn't tell. Her eye-shadow was black and hot pink, she made sure that the black was a little bit noticeable but not to the point of gaudy. She blended them to make a hotter hot pink and her hot pink liquid eye-liner went across the edge of her eye-lids perfectly. The lipstick on her lips was a hot pink in color. Her hair was down, as always. But it was curly on the hot pink tips of her hair. She always wanted to look her best anytime she was to hang out with Luigi, even if she didn't believe them to date.

After a while, Ember started looking around the woods. She knew that Luigi would be a nervous wreck if anything happened to her. So, she kept her eyes and ears peeled. And she kept them peeled, until she noticed that Luigi was looking over his shoulder at her. When he realized that she saw him looking at her, he quickly turned his head back to the front. Ember blushed, but smiled. _He likes me the way I like him! _She thought to herself.

Ember and Luigi stopped after a while and Luigi leaned up against a tree. A spooky tree if you asked Ember. Ember was trying so hard not to blush at the thought of Luigi liking her back, but she knew she was epically failing. She really liked him and she knew it. But she didn't want to admit it to be more than just the word 'like'. For she was a punk rock girl, and Luigi was a goody-two shoes follow the rules kind of guy. She knew that if they started dating, Luigi would become a punk and Mario would hate her for as long as she lived. She didn't want that to happen.

Luigi looked over at Ember and noticed the blush on her face. He smiled and looked away. _I guess she likes me that way too. _He thought to himself. After a while, Ember stood up and walked across the woods alone. She wanted to keep looking for the mansion, to get her mind off of just grabbing Luigi and kissing him on the lips (yeah, you can tell it's not 'like' anymore). "Be careful, Ember!" Luigi called over. "I'll be fine!" Ember yelled back. That's when Luigi decided that the break was over and it was time to keep searching.

Ember was walking around by herself in Boo Woods, looking for someone to ask directions to a new mansion, when Luigi called out that he found the place. Ember ran over to where Luigi's voice came from and stopped behind Luigi as she looked at the scary looking mansion. "Uh…are you sure this is the place?" Ember asked, sounding a bit scared. "That's what the map says." Luigi replied as he looked at the map for a second then back at the spooky mansion.

Ember was afraid to take two steps, but somehow, her courageous ego actually came out of her and made her brave enough to walk up to the mansion. Luigi watched Ember go up to it and got scared that she would get hurt. So he ran after her yelling, "Ember, be careful!" When he caught up to her, Ember opened the front door and looked inside. She all of a sudden got scared and grabbed Luigi's hand, making the green plumber blush a deep shade of pink. Ember blushed too when she realized what she did. "Its okay, Ember…I got you." Luigi said, tightening his grip on her hand and lead her into the mansion. They were in the foyer, looking at all the rotted out furniture that laid there. After a while the old fashioned foyer was too creepy for Ember to take. Luigi could feel Ember's Purity Ring on his gloved hand, which was odd to him because he never felt it before until this night. They walked for a short while, when Ember got sight of the mirror and stopped letting her hand slip out of Luigi's. She looked in the mirror, and saw someone that she wasn't expecting to see.

"So, I see you've decided to come with the green idiot plumber." The black figure in the mirror said to Ember. Ember growled as she clenched her teeth and formed her hands into fists. "You just had to come at this moment, did ya?" She asked through gritted teeth. "Oh, my, Ember…you know I'm always with you at anytime, and anywhere. This is what happens when a girl gets in an accident with a car crashing into said girl…a ghost is formed. But apparently you are still alive and since you are, then I shouldn't even exist right now." The figure said. "Then how do you exist now?" Ember asked, confused but angry at the same time. "Well, let's just say that…half of your heart stopped when you were in the hospital and they had to replace it. That half died, Ember." The figure responded. Ember's hands were in tighter fists now. Her nails were digging through her skin and her jaw was tensed to the point of breaking. "Just…just…" Ember stuttered. She was scared but ticked at the same time too. "…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed.

"You okay, Ember!" Luigi yelled as he was running back towards her. "I'll deal with you later, witch!" Ember said as she ran to the center of the sun panel on the floor but, that's where she stopped, for she heard something. She looked up and saw the chandelier was about to fall. Ember was frozen, she couldn't move, she was too scared. "Sayōnara, Ember McKnight…" The figure echoed in Ember's head. Ember was about to move, when it was too late. The chandelier fell down and stabbed her, right in the upper left leg. "AH!" She screamed as she fell down, hitting her head on the ground hard. Luigi ran in but stopped at the sight of Ember, unconscious and wounded. "Ember…!" He yelled as he ran over to her. The chandelier was rising up, leaving a bloody wound in Ember's upper left leg as Luigi knelt down by her side.

He flipped her into his arms and held her close. He suddenly reached the point of being worried and scared. "Ember, can you hear me?!" Luigi yelled, but with no answer. "Ember, answer me! Please!" He yelled again, but still no answer. Luigi noticed that she was losing a lot of blood from her wound in her leg. He set her down gently and fixed up her leg. He took out a green hanky from his chest pocket of his overalls and tied it around Ember's wound. After he was done, he looked over at her face and saw that she was still unconscious. "Ember, please be okay." Luigi whispered to himself. Just then, Ember started wincing as she groaned, indicating she was waking up. Luigi quickly, but gently, picked her up again and held her in his arms. "Ember…?" He asked, hopeful but scared at the same time. Ember finally woke up and saw Luigi by her side, which made her smile. "Luigi…" She said. Luigi smiled too. "Are you okay, Em?" He asked, sounding concerned. Ember just smiled and nodded her head, letting him know she was okay. Luigi smiled some more and helped her sit up. Ember immediately grabbed for her leg as she winced in pain. She felt Luigi's hanky on her leg and smiled with a light blush…light enough that Luigi couldn't see. Luigi saw that she felt the hanky and smiled. "You got hit by one of the spikes on the chandelier. You were losing a lot of blood. I had to patch it up." He said. Ember looked at Luigi with her smile and light shade of pink blush. "Thanks." She responded, as her eyes glowed hot pink and then back to their normal color of greenish-blue.

When Ember moved her hand away from the hanky, she gestured for Luigi to take it off. Luigi did as he was told and he saw that her wound from the chandelier was gone. "What in the world of Toad Town…?!" Luigi exclaimed, making Ember laugh. "Luigi, did you forget that I have powers of the supernatural?" Ember said between laughs. Luigi blushed slightly and chuckled a bit. "Hehe; I guess I did." He said as he rubbed the back of his head. Ember giggled a bit but then gasped when she saw something floating in front of them. Luigi looked and began quivering at the sight of an orange transparent figure with a gold shiny key right in front of them.

Apparently, the ghost must have saw them and freaked out because it dropped the key and went up to the locked door at the top of the stairs, phasing right through it. Ember stood up, with no problem from her leg, since it had been stabbed like 20 minutes ago. She walked up to the key and knelt down with her knees to her chest and picked it up and stood up straight. She turned to Luigi and showed him the key. Luigi stood up and walked up to her. "Where does it go?" He asked, with his cute Italian accent. Well, Ember thought it was a cute accent. "I think it goes to the room the orange ghost went through." Ember replied. She ran up the stairs with Luigi following behind. "Ember, slow down…you just woke up from being unconscious!" Luigi yelled after her. Ember was at the door when she stopped. Luigi stopped right behind her, bent over and panting with his hands on his knees. Ember looked at him and chuckled a little. "You need to jog more, dude." She said with a grin on her face. "That…is…not…happen…ning…" Luigi said, as he tried to catch his breathe.

Ember rolled her eyes and looked at the door again. For some reason, she didn't seem scared of the house anymore. But she kind of had an idea of why she was brave enough to be in this scary mansion. Her ghost was haunting her every move and she didn't like that. She didn't like that ghost of hers anymore than whatever kind of ghosts there was in this haunted mansion.

Luigi finally caught his breathe and noticed the determination in Ember's eyes, that were glowing a florescent hot pink. "Ember, are you okay?" He asked walking up to her and putting a hand on her shoulder. That brought Ember back, for her eyes went back to normal and she looked at Luigi. "Oh, I'm sorry, Luigi. Yeah, I'm fine. It's just…her again." Ember said, turning her head away as she said the last sentence. Luigi knew right away who she was talking about. "Oh, her…I see. She's bugging you again?" He asked. "Yeah…" Ember said back. She told Luigi when they first met that she was hit head on by a car when she was just 7 years old. She had to, because of the side effect of surviving that car hitting her. Half of her heart was killed and they had to cut it and stitch a new half to it. So, half of her real heart was inside her, but half wasn't her original. It was someone else's. Now, she had to be extremely careful when she performed or went out anywhere, because if she over did it on stage (like at Peach's Halloween Party/Ball), or in gym at school, the other half of her heart would shut down and take the half that wasn't hers down with it. Meaning, she would die and there would be no way to get her back this time.

Ember put the key into the lock of the door and unlocked it. She was about to open it when all of a sudden, Luigi stopped her. Ember looked at Luigi and he was looking at her. "I'm sorry, but I thought I heard someone call your name." He said. Ember listened closely. "You should have died by that Ember!" Ember growled. Luigi was right about someone calling her name…and she wasn't listening. She opened the door and they both walked inside.

It was completely dark and Luigi was tip-toeing the entire time. Ember just rolled her eyes and walked in without a scare in any part of her body. That is, until this happened: An orange ghost appeared in front of her making Luigi jump backwards falling on his butt. Ember just stood there, braver than brave, but shaking like a Chihuahua pup. Just then, the ghost was being sucked into a vacuum like thing and that was Ember's cue to run over to Luigi. She helped him up and kept her hand in his. Luigi didn't seem to care, he just smiled.

The Orange Ghost punched the little old man with the vacuum on his back with his fist and made him flip on his butt. The Orange Ghost then disappeared. Ember ran over to the old man and helped him stand up. "Oof, thanks youngster!" The old man had said. "Sure thing…you okay?" Ember asked, smiling.

"I'm fine. I tell ya, I get a lot of knocks in this line of work."

"And that would be…" Luigi began. "Ghost hunting…I turn ghosts into paintings for my gallery. It was magnificent. But then King Boo took all my paintings and turned them back into ghosts, along with Number 22 Boolosus." The old man said with a sigh after words. Ember felt a little weirded out by the old man. She backed up a little and then, hid behind Luigi. Luigi just rolled his eyes at Ember. "What, you're not scared of a ghost, but you're terrified of this man?" He asked Ember. The old man couldn't help but chuckle. "No, Luigi, that's not it at all. It he hunts ghosts then…" Ember began to explain when three orange ghosts appeared in front of them. "Uh-oh…we better scram youngsters! Hurry; to my lab; posthaste!" The old man yelled and they all began to run away.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ghost of Ember McKnight

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 2: The Ghost of Ember McKnight**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

"So, who are you two?" The old man asked before saying his own name, once they were in his laboratory. "I'm Luigi Mario." Luigi said. "The brother of Mario?!" The old man asked. "Yeah, he is." Ember piped in. "Oh, wow! I never thought I'd live to meet Mario's brother!" The old man exclaimed. Luigi just blushed and Ember smiled. "Anyway, who are you, young lady?" The old man asked, turning towards Ember. "I'm Luigi's best friend, Ember, Ember McKnight." Ember replied. The old man looked like he was about to pass out. Ember sighed. She knew he remembered her name from somewhere. "I remember that terrible car accident with a girl getting hit…are you that girl?" The old man asked. Ember felt a tear go down her cheek as she shook her head yes. "I'm glad that you survived, Ember." The old man responded. "Yeah, I'm not." Ember blurted out. "Ember…" Luigi said with shock in his voice. "Luigi, if I didn't survive then…" Ember began but then sighed. "…then…I don't know. But my life has been nothing but crap ever since that accident." The old man felt bad for Ember. "I'm sorry, Miss McKnight." He said to her. Ember looked at the old man and grinned.

"Well, my name is Professor Elvin Gadd; or E Gadd for short!" E Gadd exclaimed. "HA! E Gadd, I should have known you were still ghost hunting around these parts!" Ember's ghost yelled out. "Who-who was that?" E Gadd asked, shaken. Ember gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. _She just had to speak out. _She thought. "Alright you bitch, where are you!?" Ember yelled at the voice. "Who is she talking to, Luigi?" E Gadd asked in a quiet tone. "Don't think I can't hear you…because I can, E Gadd." Ember said as she looked at E Gadd with her florescent hot pink colored ghost eyes. E Gadd gasped at the sight. "Ember, your eyes…" Luigi mentioned. Ember realized that her eyes changed and she didn't expect them to. She settled down and her eyes went back to their normal color. "You-you didn't survive I take it." E Gadd mentioned. "Well, it's a yes, and a no. Half of my heart died and I had to get a new half. But unfortunately my ghost was created and has been ever since. She's been nothing but a pain in the ass." Ember exclaimed. "And she's your best friend?" E Gadd asked, turning to Luigi. "She's not just average punk; she's a sweet girl who just needs someone to trust." Luigi explained. "Luigi, I don't need someone trust. God is who I can trust, and that's all that matters to me…but…" Ember began but stopped. "I'm sorry. I have to go." She finished as she ran out the door. "Ember, wait up!" Luigi yelled. "I'll be right back." He ran after her to the front yard.

Ember was leaning against the laboratory wall outside thinking of the accident and wishing it never happened. Luigi ran out and saw her. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing…just, leave me alone right now, Luigi." Ember replied, sounding like she was full of grief and sorrow-ness. Luigi looked at her beautiful greenish-blue eyes and just stared.

"Ember, if something's wrong, you should tell me." He added. "I'M FINE!" Ember yelled at Luigi. Luigi got startled at her voice and Ember was shocked too. It was dark and raspy, and loud.

She growled and screamed, "DAMN IT!"

"Ember, what has gotten into you?" Luigi asked, sounding angry and hurt at the same time. "My stupid ghost, that's what! Ever since we got to this stupid mansion, she has been coming around at the worst possible times ever! Why does…why does she do that?" Ember replied, getting softer on the question. "Ember…" Luigi began.

"_She always makes my heart pound, just the thought of her, I always feel the cold wind, when she's around, why can't I just be strong, that's really with me what's, wrong…she's stuck in my head, she's back from the dead, got me running scared, I'm fearful, she's calling me out, she's taken me down, she always come around, I'm fearful…" _Ember randomly sang different lyrics to her favorite song 'Fearless'. Luigi looked at her. He felt bad that the crash happened, and wanted to make it up to her somehow, even though it wasn't him who hit her.

**(SONG: "Place to fall"—Jennette McCurdy)**

Just then, Ember walked forward towards the trees and stopped at one of them. She touched it and looked up at the crescent moon in the sky. She loved looking at it. It made her feel that her parents were still alive and not dead because of a fire at their house.

_Ember:_

_Sometimes I feel so alone; sometimes I can't stand the dark,_

_Sometimes I just want to hold, someone who really knows my heart._

_Sometimes there's tears behind, my smile…_

_And I get lonely in a crowd, feels like I'm stuck, under a cloud,_

_And I need somewhere safe, to hide away from it all,_

_Sometimes I just need a place, to fall._

Ember turned to Luigi and was singing to him.

_That's when I run to you; you're the one that I call home,_

_You're the only one, who sees, the broken part of me,_

_You're the only one who knows…_

Ember turned back around and looked at the sky again.

_That I get lonely in a crowd, feels like I'm stuck, under a cloud,_

_And I need somewhere safe, to hide away from it all,_

_Sometimes I just need a place, to fall…to fall…_

_Sometimes there's tears behind, my smile…_

_And I get lonely in a crowd, feels like I stuck, under a cloud,_

_And I need somewhere safe, to hide away from it all,_

_Sometimes I just need a place, to fall…to fall…_

**(End of song)**

Ember looked back at Luigi and smiled. Luigi walked over to her and smiled too. "Ember, listen, just because you feel alone doesn't mean you are." Luigi began to explain. "I know that, Luigi. I just…" Ember sighed and then looked into Luigi's sapphire blue eyes. "It's like you said, Luigi…I'm a sweet girl who just needs someone to trust." Ember smiled as she said that and walked back to the laboratory. Luigi watched her walk in and sighed. "She's just so pretty…but she needs help." Luigi said to himself.

**(SONG: "Somebody out there"—David Archuleta)**

Luigi looked to the sky and sighed once again. He stared at the stars and wished for Mario to be there right then and there. He needed his big brother by his side at that moment. Mario knew what to do when it came to girls.

_Luigi:_

_Sittin' all alone in your room, thinkin' that the world let you down,_

_All you ever wanted to do is trust, someone to always be around._

_You've had a lot of lessons to learn from; some of them hit you so hard,_

_And I keep believing someday you'll see, you don't have to be alone._

_There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere,_

_To show you the tenderness you need,_

_Somebody to hold you, when worries control you,_

_I'd give anything thing, if only you knew it was me._

Ember was listening with E Gadd. She smiled.

_I've been watching you go through, all of these things for a while,_

_There's gotta be a way, to bring you back, cuz these words sing when you smile._

_It doesn't have to hurt you forever, it doesn't have to last too long,_

_And if you're wonderin' where to turn to, I hope that you know._

_There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere,_

_To show you the tenderness you need,_

_Somebody to hold you, when worries control you,_

_I'd give anything thing, if only you knew it was me._

Ember listened more intently and realized, Luigi Mario loved her the way she loved him. Her smile grew at the thought of it. E Gadd could tell Ember liked Luigi with all her heart.

…_if you could only see…!_

_There's somebody out there, somebody somewhere,_

_To show you the tenderness you need,_

_Somebody to hold you, when worries control you,_

_I'd give anything thing, if only you knew it was me._

**(End of song)**

Luigi sighed and went back to the laboratory as Ember and E Gadd ran back to the Ghost Portrificationizer.

Luigi walked back into the laboratory and looked at E Gadd and Ember. "What?" He asked when he saw them staring at him. _I won't make him embarrassed. I'll let him think I know. _Ember thought as she looked at E Gadd. "Anyway, E Gadd, have you seen Luigi's brother near the house?" Ember asked. "As a matter of fact, I did! Mario went inside without stopping to chat…" E Gadd explained. "Is he okay?!" Luigi practically yelled in Ember's ear as he walked closer to them. "I don't know. He never came out." E Gadd answered.

"WHAT…?" Ember and Luigi yelled in unison. They looked at each other and Luigi had a scared look in his eyes. His brother was in trouble, and he needed him. "I have to save him." Luigi said, determined as he looked away from Ember. Ember looked at him still, scared that he'll get hurt. "Well, then I'm going to help." Ember said. Luigi looked at Ember and was shocked. "I wouldn't Miss McKnight. I mean, you're heart probably wouldn't be able to tax this adventure!" E Gadd exclaimed. "I don't care, I'm going! There's no way in hell that I'm going to let Luigi go in there alone!" Ember exclaimed as well. "Ember, please…I need you to be safe." Luigi said taking one of her hands.

Ember blushed as Luigi held her hand. _Oh boy…my heart is fluttering. _She thought as she blushed. Luigi saw her blush and giggled a little bit. "Okay, so, you guys are going to have to save Mario! I think you should train to fight ghosts before heading in there." E Gadd stated. "Then what are we waiting? Luigi's brother needs us!" Ember stated as they all walked to the training room.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	3. Chapter 3: Her Ghost's Appearance

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 3: Her ghost's appearance**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing**_

—

**Okay, so to those who are wondering why I named the character for this story after Ember McLain from Danny Phantom is because I love that name. It sounds so unique and different. And plus, Ember McKnight is my alter ego's name. So, yeah, Ember McKnight is basically me, but I don't look ANYTHING like her. That's why she's my alter ego. Anyway, so, yeah, that's why she's named Ember. Just so you all know. Enjoy the story and God bless!**

—

After a long time of training to fight ghosts, E Gadd, Ember and Luigi decided who got the vacuum, and who got the game-boy like thingy. Luigi had the vacuum that E Gadd entitled the Poltergust 3000 and Ember had the Game-boy Horror. E Gadd thought that the Poltergust 3000 would be too heavy for Ember and would tax her heart to the point of shutting down. So, he gave her the lightest thing…the Game-boy Horror.

Ember was waiting outside for Luigi, because he had to ask E Gadd something before they left, when she felt her ghost sense kick in.

"Oh, boy…really?!" She yelled as her ghost appeared in front of her, but as a dark shadowy figure. "Yes…really…you should be dead right now!" Her ghost exclaimed.

"Yeah, well…I'm not!"

"But you should be…"

"WOULD YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!?"

"Sorry, but there's no way I can leave you alone. I'm after what your little weak heart wants." Ember's ghost said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"And what's that?" Ember said, through gritted teeth and tensed up shoulders.

"Oh, it's not what…it's who…"

Ember gasped and relaxed her shoulders at the word 'who'. She knew who her ghost was after, and didn't want him to get hurt.

"No…you-you wouldn't…you wouldn't hurt Luigi, would you?" Ember stuttered the question.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Ember's ghost began. "…but the real question is…when you breaking up with that greasy boyfriend of yours back in Downtown Toad Town? He's not right for you…and by 'you', I mean me!"

Ember sighed, as she rubbed the back of her arm. She had a big bruise there because of her abusive greasy boyfriend back in Downtown Toad Town named Kevin. He was a singer like her, but wasn't really good at it, considering he drank all the time and tried to get Ember…you know where.

After a while, Ember looked up at the sky and saw the L constellation she formed with her mind. She smiled at it. That illusion always comforted her.

**(SONG: "Somewhere that's Green"—Little Shop of Horrors)**

_EMBER: I know Luigi's the greatest, but I'm dating a semi-sadist, so I had a black eye, and my arm in a cast…still that Luigi's a cutie, well, if not, he's got inner beauty, and I dream of a place, where we could be together at last…_

EMBER'S GHOST: What kind of place is that honey; an emergency room?

EMBER: No, it's just a daydream of mine, a little development I dream of, just off the interstate. Nothing fancy like Mushroom Kingdom…just a little street, in a little suburb, far, far from Downtown Toad Town, the sweetest, greenest place…and all the houses are so neat and pretty, cuz they all look just a like. Oh, I dream about it all the time…just me, with my guitar, and a sweet little guy…like Luigi…

Ember's ghost faded out of the scene.

_EMBER:_

_A matchbox of our own, a fence of real chain link,_

_A grill out on the patio, disposal in the sink,_

_A washer and a dryer and, an iron machine,_

_In a tract house that we share, somewhere that's green!_

_He racks and trims the grass, he loves to mow and weed,_

_I cook like Betty Crocker, and I look like Donna Reed,_

_There's music playing everywhere; and he doesn't seem to care,_

_Since we both just love music, somewhere that's green!_

_Between our frozen dinner, and our bed time: 9:15,_

_We snuggle watching Danny, on our big, enormous plasma screen…_

_I'm his, October bride, he's father, he knows best,_

_Our kids watch, A.N.T. Farm, as the sun sets in the west,_

_A picture out of "Better Homes" and "Gardens" magazine,_

_Far from, Toad Town, I dream we'll go,_

_Somewhere that's…Green!_

**(End of song)**

Luigi came out with the Poltergust 3000 and they were off to the mansion.

When they got inside the mansion, Ember immediately saw the blood on the floor. She at first; got scared. But after a while she remembered that it was from when the chandelier hit her leg and made her bleed like crazy. She shuddered at the thought and continued walking.

They went upstairs to the door to the room where they met E Gadd earlier that night. When they got inside, Ember's ghost sense went hay-wire.

"Luigi, there are ghosts in here!" Ember yelled, just as a ghost appeared right in front of them.

"YE-AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Luigi yelled instantly, forgetting what he trained for. Ember just rolled her eyes and called E Gadd.

"Hello, Ember. What seems to be the problem?" E Gadd asked from the other end of the Game-Boy Horror, all cheery for an old man.

"Luigi's freaking out now." Ember said plainly.

"Oh, dumplings…" E Gadd stated in an 'oh-boy' sort of tone. Ember giggled when her ghost sense went off again and felt a hand on her shoulder. She jerked away fast and saw a ghost that looked just like her. She gasped instantly at the sight of the ghost who looked like her, as Luigi got up the courage to fight the ghosts and suck them up into the Poltergust 300.

Ember backed farther away from the ghost.

"What's the matter, Ember? Scared of your own ghost?" Ember's ghost stated. She had the same color hair as Ember, only with ice blue tips, and wore the same outfit as Ember, only instead of a hot pink tank top and skirt; it was ice blue like her hair tips. The only different trait besides the clothes colors on Ember's ghost was her eye color and skin color: electric green and lifeless eyes, and grayish-blue skin.

"What-what did you say?" Ember asked, stuttering the question as she bumped into a wall, hitting her head hard on the shelf. "OW!" She yelled grabbing her head. Luigi had just finished capturing the last ghost when he heard Ember's scream of pain. He looked over and saw a ghost with an actual form of a human walking closer to Ember. "Ember…!" Luigi yelled as he ran over to her and stopped in front of Ember with the vacuum nozzle facing the ghost. Ember's ghost growled but then grinned, showing her pure white teeth.

"Stay away from Ember!" Luigi yelled at the ghost, protecting Ember. All of a sudden, Ember saw that to only her, the room was getting blurry and she was feeling dizzy. _Oh, no…I hit the weak spot of my head! This is not good! Luigi doesn't even know about this side effect! _She thought to herself.

"Well, I see you have a keeper, Ember. I'll be on my way…oh, and if you ever hear music, just assume that it's me…Evelle McKnight." Evelle said fading out of the scene.

Luigi put the nozzle of the vacuum back on the white square, holding the ghosts he had captured previously. "She better have…" Luigi began when looked and saw that Ember was still holding her head, and leaning on the desk. "Ember, what-what's wrong?" Luigi asked, scared that he was too late to protect her.

"N-nothing, Luigi. I just hit my head on the shelf right here." Ember replied pointing to the shelf behind her. Luigi took Ember's hand from the back of her head and saw that her hand was tainted red. He looked scared all over again…scared to the bone to be more specific.

"Ember, your head is bleeding! That doesn't seem like nothing to me!" He said, panicking.

"Luigi, I'm…!" Ember began to yell when out of nowhere, she fell into Luigi's arms, passed out.

~END OF CHAPTER~


	4. Chapter 4: The Secret Sister

9

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 4: The Secret Sister**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

"Ember…!" Luigi yelled kneeling down to the ground, with her in his arms. "Ember, wake up! Ember!" Luigi kept repeating. But Ember didn't budge once. She was out cold. "Ember, please, answer me!" Luigi said one last time, with no avail. He sighed and wished there was away to get her up.

He shook her one last time as he said: "Amber, please wake up…" Amber McKnight was Ember's real name, but everyone called her Ember because she was unique and stylish, and was a singer/songwriter/musician like Ember McLain in Danny Phantom. So, it fit her.

Evelle faded back in and smiled evilly. "Well, well…looks like she never mentioned that weak spot on her head." She said, after a while.

Luigi looked at the ghost girl and looked ticked. "Leave…now!" He yelled, scared, yet brave at the same time. And that was the first for Luigi.

"Oh, Luigi…Amber really likes you, I can tell. But, there's just one thing she never mentioned to you…" Evelle began to say.

"What's that?!"

"She had a sister…who died on impact from that car." Evelle shuddered after saying that, like she was trying to forget a really bad memory.

"She had a sister? Why didn't tell me?" Luigi said, looking back at Ember.

"I don't know. But I think you should check to see if her heart is still beating."

Luigi placed an ear to her heart and heard it beating still. He smiled with relief then pulled away, but gasped when he saw a blood stain on her hot pink tank-top, in the spot where her heart was. "Her heart's beating but I think it's bleeding!" He yelled.

Evelle gasps quietly. _Oh, now you've done it, Evelle! Why can't you just leave her alone?! _She thought to herself and then faded away.

Luigi looked and saw that Evelle was gone. He looked back at Ember's face and saw that she was just out cold. But to him, she looked peaceful. She looked like a punk princess just lying there in his arms. He smiled and kissed her forehead. That's when a wonderful memory came to his mind.

**FLASHBACK**

**Luigi was standing on the roof of the school, waiting for Ember to come up. They were friends ever since they met at Peach's Halloween Ball last year, and were best friends ever since they got back from Summer break for their Senior year in high school.**

**Ember came up to the garden house on the roof, wearing a beautiful knee length strapless hot pink dress that poofed out a smidge, her black high-heeled opened toed shoes, and her black leather jacket. She was wearing a black tank-top underneath the dress.**

**Ember walked up to Luigi, with a smile. "What did you need, Lu?" She asked, calling him by his nickname.**

"**Well, Ember…uh…you know how there's the school prom next month?" Luigi asked.**

"**Yeah…"**

"**I…uh…I…"**

"**I'd love to go to prom with you, Luigi."**

"**You-you would…?"**

"**Yes…I was actually kind of hoping you'd ask."**

"**Oh…well I'm glad. There's just one problem, I can't dance."**

"**Oh, well then come on!" Ember said, taking Luigi's hand and pulling him out into the opening of the roof.**

"**What are you…?"**

"**Just follow my lead, okay?"**

**(SONG: "Can I have this dance?"—HSM3)**

**Ember let go of Luigi's hand and took a deep breath before starting.**

_**EMBER: Take my hand, take a breath, pull me close, and take one step, keep your eyes, locked on mine, and let the music be your guide…**_

_**LUIGI: Won't pro-mise-me…**_

_**EMBER: Now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget…**_

_**LUIGI: To keep dancin'…**_

_**EMBER: To keep dancin'…**_

_**BOTH: …wherever we go next! It's like catchin' lightnin', the chances of findin' someone, like, you…its one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way, we, do…and with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better…**_

_**EMBER: so can I have this dance…**_

_**LUIGI: Can I have this dance…**_

_**BOTH: Can I have this, dance…?**_

**Luigi twirled Ember out of his hand and ran up to her.**

_**LUIGI: Take my hand, I'll take the lead, and every turn, will be save with me, don't be afraid, afraid to fall, you know I'll catch you through it all…and you can't keep, us, apart…**_

_**EMBER: even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart…**_

_**LUIGI: 'cause my heart is…**_

_**EMBER: 'cause my heart is…**_

_**BOTH: …wherever you are! It's like catchin' lightnin', the chances of findin' someone, like, you…its one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way, we, do…and with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better…**_

_**EMBER: so can I have this dance…**_

_**LUIGI: Can I have this dance…**_

_**BOTH: Can I have this, dance…?**_

_**EMBER: OH! No mountain's too high enough…**_

_**BOTH: Ocean's too wide, because together or not, our dance won't stop!**_

_**EMBER: Let it rain…**_

_**BOTH: Let it pour, what we have is worth fighting for; you know I believe, that we were meant to be!**_

_**EMBER: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**_

_**BOTH: It's like catchin' lightnin', the chances of findin' someone, like, you (EMBER: Like you)…its one in a million, the chances of feelin' the way, we, do (LUIGI: Way we do)…and with every step together, we just keep on gettin' better…**_

_**EMBER: so can I have this dance…**_

_**LUIGI: Can I have this dance…**_

_**BOTH: Can I have this, dance…?**_

_**EMBER: can I have…**_

_**BOTH: this dance…can I have this, dance…?**_

**(End of song)**

**Ember and Luigi stopped dancing and looked deep into each other's eyes. Luigi, for once in his life-time, actually saw the glimmer of the girl of his dreams. Ember saw the glimmer of the guy of her dreams in Luigi's eyes and blushed lightly. They leaned in when they got jerked away, for the late bell had rung. Ember quickly kissed Luigi's cheek and ran to class. For a girl who wore high-heels, she sure could run fast.**

**Luigi touched his cheek, the one Ember kissed, and smiled. He then ran to class, after reality struck him in the back.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"KRRRZZZZ…E-Em-ber… KRRRZZZZ…" E Gadd's voice came up from the silence. Luigi took the Game-Boy Horror and pressed the talk button.

"E Gadd, Ember's hurt!" Luigi exclaimed holding Ember closer to his chest.

"What?! What-What happened, sonny!?" E Gadd asked, scared.

"I-I don't know! All I know is that a ghost who looked just like Ember was after Ember herself! I came running to protect her, the ghost disappeared, Ember told me she hit her head on the shelf on the wall in here, and the next thing I know, she passes out in my arms!"

"Oh, dear…! That accident must have given her head a weak spot!"

Luigi just looked at E Gadd. "W-What do you mean, Professor?" He asked. He should have remembered that Evelle told him about that sister who died on impact and that she even mentioned Ember's weak spot on the back of her head. So, why didn't remember that? (He wasn't listening! That's why! LOL!)

"Well, you see, I did some research on Ember McKnight just recently, and it said that Amber McKnight hit her head hard on the concrete when she got hit by that car."

"Oh, poor Ember. What else did you find out about her accident?"

"It also said that Amber, the girl you're holding right now, had a twin sister named Avelle, who died in that accident. They were both hit and one died on impact!"

Luigi gasped. It was starting to hit him. "Oh, my; God! Ember's ghost was telling me the truth!" He yelled.

"Wait, that ghost was Ember's ghost!?" E Gadd asked.

"Yeah! She said her name was…E-Evelle…" Luigi thought for a moment when Ember started to stir. He looked at Ember's beautiful face and saw that she was about to wake up. "Uh…I gotta go. Ember's waking up." He said, ending the call and putting the Game-Boy Horror back in Ember's hand.

Ember finally woke up and realized she was in Luigi's arms. She looked up at Luigi and blushed.

"Hey Em…you okay?" Luigi asked, holding her hand that didn't have the Game-Boy Horror in it.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said, sitting up and grabbing the back of her head. She brought her hand back to the front and saw that there was no more blood. She looked at Luigi and smiled, but Luigi didn't smile back.

"Why didn't you tell me you had a twin sister, Amber?" He asked, making Ember sigh. She was hoping he'd find out, but from her lips, not anyone else's. Plus, he used her real name. Whenever he used her real name, it meant she was in trouble, or Luigi was just worried about her safety.

"I don't know…I just wasn't ready for someone to know that my twin sister was killed then. I still regret surviving." Ember replied, as tear ran down her cheek. Good thing her make up was water proof, or else she'd have to re-apply it.

"Ember…" Luigi hugged her and she just set her head on his chest.

"_It's written in your heart…" _Ember sang under her breath.

**FLASHBACK**

**Amber and her twin sister Avelle were on stage, getting ready to perform. They were both 7 years old during this time, and could sing like no other when they were together. Amber, known as Ember, was looking in the crowd and saw a young 8 year old Italian boy with a big nose, blue eyes and tan skin. He wore blue over-alls and a green shirt with a green hat on his head. There was a green L in the center of a white circle on the hat. Ember was wondering what that meant, but brushed it off.**

"**Ready, Amber?" Avelle McKnight asked her sister.**

**Ember looked at her sister and smiled. She nodded her head yes, and Avelle nodded to make the music play.**

**(SONG: "Written in your heart"—Barbie-Princess & the Pauper) [Don't ask]**

**Ember took a deep breathe and Avelle did too. Avelle looked at Ember, waiting for her to sing first.**

_**EMBER: And you're always free to begin again, and you're always free to believe, when you find the place that your heart belongs, you'll never leave…**_

_**AVELLE: You and I will always be, celebrating life together,**_

_**BOTH: I know I have found a friend forever more!**_

_**AVELLE: Love is like a melody, one that I will always treasure,**_

_**BOTH: courage is the key that opens every door! Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start, when you live your dream you'll find destiny, it's written in your heart.**_

**The melody kept playing, and the girls kept looking at the audience. Avelle seemed to gravitate to the young 8 year old Italian boy wearing red, who was sitting next to the one in green.**

"**They're good! Aren't they bro.?" The green kid said.**

"**They sure are, Weegie!" The red kid replied.**

_**BOTH: Though you may not know where your gifts may lead, and it may not show at the start, when you live your dream you'll find destiny, it's written in your heart!**_

**(End of song)**

**Ember and Avelle finished the song and everyone cheered and clapped for them. Avelle and Ember hugged and kept smiling. But they both didn't know; that on this day would take a turn for the worse.**

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Evelle's mind went to black screen as the sound of a car crashing into her and her sister played in her head. She shook her head to get the memory out, as she walked up to her prisoner, who was tied up and sitting on the floor.

"What do you want-a?" Mario asked, sounding ticked.

"Don't you remember me, Mr. Mario? Evelle, Evelle McKnight…" Evelle said as she got down to his level. "But you probably remember my name being…Avelle McKnight."

Mario's eyes widened. "You-you're Ember's sister?!" He yelled.

Evelle giggled as she got off the floor. "Yeah…" She began as she turned around and walked towards a big picture of her and her sister at the age of 7 singing together. "…but, she doesn't seem to remember that we promised to sing together forever. She went off after my death and kept singing…"

"In your honor!" Mario blurted out.

Evelle quickly spun around and gave Mario a death glare. "She sang for her own self. She never gave me another glance!" She yelled. "That's why I haunt her…I say that I'm her ghost that formed a minute too early, but, that was getting boring. So, I twisted it up. I decided to keep saying I was Ember's ghost, with the name of Evelle." She continued. "That way, no one would know that I; _was Avelle McKnight, the twin that died that tragic night!" _Evelle finished, singing the last part with darkness in her voice.

**(SONG: "My Immortal"—Evanescence) [I know, there's 3 songs in this chapter, bear with me.]**

_EVELLE:_

_I'm so tired of being left, left within her, shadow of fears,_

_And I wish that she'd leave, for good and never return,_

_Her heart's just way too weak, and it won't leave me alone!_

_These wounds don't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

_When she cried I, wiped away all of her tears,_

_When she'd scream I'd, fight away all of her fears,_

_And I held her hand through all of those years,_

_But she still won't…notice me._

_She used to captivated me, by how our voices would blend,_

_Now I'm bounded by the life I left behind,_

_My face it haunts, her once pleasant dreams,_

_My voice will chase away, that boy that she's with right now!_

_These wounds don't seem to heal; this pain is just too real,_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase!_

_When she cried I, wiped away all of her tears,_

_When she'd scream I'd, fight away all of her fears,_

_And I held her hand through all of those years,_

_But she still won't…notice me!_

~WITH EMBER & LUIGI~

_EMBER:_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though you're still with me, I've been alone all along!_

~BACK WITH EVELLE AND MARIO~

_EMBER & EVELLE:_

_When I/she cried I/she, wiped away all of her/my tears,_

_When I'd/she'd scream she'd/I'd, fight away all of her/my fears,_

_And she/I held my/her hand through all of those years,_

_But I/she still won't/wish… (EMBER: to…) notice me/her!_

**(End of song)**

Evelle spun back around to the picture and shot her dark ectoplasm at it, leaving a burn mark on Ember's face. "She broke our promise. So, I'll make her pay…by killing that green plumber she loves so much!" Evelle yelled.

"NO! DON'T HURT LUIGI!" Mario screamed.

"SILENCE!" Evelle screamed as she shot a different type of power at Mario, turning him into a statue, that wasn't tied up. She blew on her finger and smirked evilly. "Soon, Amber, you'll get what you deserve, and we both will know how it feels to lose something we care about." Evelle said to herself. Then she turned to the door, and walked to it, leaving the Mario statue alone. Once Evelle got to the door, she faded away…to complete her mission.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**I know; this one was VERY LONG! I'm so proud! This one had 3 songs in it and that's not the normal amount I put in a chapter. I normally put 1 or 2! So, consider this like a Christmas present. Merry Christmas and God bless!**


	5. Chapter 5: Deadly Voice

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 5: The Deadly Voice of a half-ghost**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

Ember felt her phone vibrate in her leather jacket pocket. She took out her iPhone and saw the caller ID say 'Kevin'. She sighed and answered the call.

"Hey sweetie…" She said, not sounding so certain that she wanted to talk to him.

Luigi stopped walking at that moment with Ember and looked at her. _What nerve that boyfriend of hers has! Calling at this moment! _He thought, being ticked off at Kevin Deep.

"Hey Em…where are you right now?" Kevin asked on the other end.

"I'm with my best friend, Luigi, honey."

"Oh, that scaredy cat…?"

"Yes…and he's not a scaredy cat, Kevin! He's a bravey cat!"

Luigi just chuckled at that statement Ember gave.

"Whatever, Em. Look, he's not the bravest brother like Mario. So, come on over and we'll have some fun."

Ember rolled her eyes at that. She knew it meant breaking her promise to Jesus. So, she just said: "No thanks, Kevin. I'm helping Luigi and that's that."

"Oh, come on Em! Please?!" Kevin begged over the phone.

"No! No means no, what part of that word don't you understand?!"

"The 'no' part!"

Ember just rolled her eyes again and shook her head. "Look, Kevin, I don't think we're meant for each other anymore. I'm laying down the cards. I'm breaking up with you. Goodbye." She took the phone away from her ear and hung up quickly. She looked at Luigi and just smiled.

"Why'd you break up with…?" Luigi began to ask, when Ember replied with:

"He wanted to get me in his bed, what does that tell you?" And she walked ahead of Luigi. Luigi watched her and smiled. _"If anyone could make me fall in love, you can…" _He sang under his breathe.

Ember walked through a door and heard rocking in the room next to her. Plus, her ghost sense kicked her in the throat, so there had to be a ghost near by. She opened up the door she was next to and saw a ghost reading a book in a rocking chair. She was scared for the first time since they got to this mansion. Luigi caught up and got scared as well. Ember sneakily, yet quickly, made it to the book shelf and found a book with a hint on how to get the ghost in the study.

"'Mysteries appear wherever people turn, but turning away from them solves nothing. Instead of turning away, turn to the side and look, at the mystery from a different view. A way will surely open.'" Ember read to Luigi when he got to her, in a whisper.

"What does that mean?" Luigi asked in a whisper.

"It means, turn your back towards the ghost and wait until you see his heart." Ember whispered back.

Luigi nodded and went to the front of the room, by the door, and waited. As soon as the ghost yawned, his heart showed and Luigi took his opportunity and caught the ghost in one felt swoop. A treasure chest appeared and Ember opened it up herself. She took out the key and looked at Luigi.

"You're getting better, Lu. Your aim is getting sharper than mine was getting." She winked at him and walked out of the study. Luigi blushed with a small smile as he followed her.

Ember stayed ahead until she felt pain hit her heart pretty hard for a change. "AH!" She grabbed her chest and fell to the floor, with her back against a wall. Her head touching the wall, and her eyes closed. She was breathing pretty hard as well.

"Ember, I need to…Ember!" Luigi yelled as he ran over to her and knelt down by her side. "Ember, what's wrong?! Are you hurt?!" Luigi asked; scared that she got hurt before he could stop whoever hurt her.

"My-my heart…hurts…" Ember stated through winces of pain.

"Okay, that's it! I'm taking you back to E Gadd's lab!" Luigi said as he was about to pick up Ember bridal style.

"N-no…Lu…I'm fine. This happens sometimes." Ember said back as she let go of her chest and didn't feel the pain anymore.

"Ember, I can't let you get hurt…especially with the condition you're in!" Luigi stated.

Ember just smiled and touched his face. "You're so protective, you know that?" Ember said with a small grin on her face.

Luigi chuckled a little bit.

**(SONG: "Suddenly Seymour (Luigi/Weegie)"—Little Shop of Horrors)**

"I know, but…I need to protect the girl I've liked since last year." Luigi said.

Ember looked at Luigi with a shocked look on her face, and a light blush. A tear ran down her cheek. She was never liked by a boy before. Luigi was the first to admit it.

_LUIGI: Lift up your head, wash off your mascara, here take my Kleenex, wipe that lipstick away. Show me your face, clean as the mornin', I know things were bad, but now they're okay. Suddenly Weegie, is standing beside you, you don't need no make-up, don't have to pretend. Suddenly Weegie; is here to provide you, with sweet understandin', Luigi's your friend._

Ember stood up and walked forward as she sang.

_EMBER: Nobody ever, treated me kindly, fire was burning; I was alone. I met a man and I, followed him blindly, he snapped his fingers, me, I said sure. Suddenly Weegie; is standing beside me, he don't give me orders, he don't condescend. Suddenly Weegie; is here provide me, sweet understanding, Luigi's my friend._

_LUIGI: Tell me this feeling, will last till forever; tell me the bad times are clean washed away._

_EMBER: Please understand, that it's still strange and frightening, for losers like I've been, it's so hard to say! Suddenly Weegie…!_

_LUIGI: Suddenly Weegie…_

_EMBER: He opened my heart…_

_LUIGI: He purified you…_

_EMBER: Suddenly Weegie…!_

_LUIGI: Suddenly Weegie…_

_EMBER: Showed me, I can…!_

_BOTH: and how to be more, the girl that's inside me/you…_

_LUIGI: With sweet understanding…_

_EMBER: With sweet understanding…_

_LUIGI: With sweet understanding…_

_EMBER: With sweet under…_

_BOTH: With sweet understanding, Luigi's, my/your, MAAA—AAAAAAAAAN!_

**(End of song)**

Just then, Ember tightly hugged Luigi and he returned the embrace. Once Ember looked at his eyes, she couldn't help it. They kissed each other on the lips, right as the music ended.

Evelle saw the whole thing, and decided to add her own touch to this special moment…her voice.

**[Let's see if you can guess the melody of the song] **_"Darkness gleam and glow, let the light fade, make the clock go forth; bring back what once was mine…" _Evelle sang, as Ember and Luigi pulled away from their first kiss. Ember heard the voice and looked around for it.

"_Hurt what has been healed; change the fate for Em, lose what has been found, bring back what once was mine, what once was mine."_ Evelle finished as she faded out of sight.

Ember saw a little hole underneath Luigi growing bigger. So, she thought quickly. She hugged Luigi again, sneaking the Game Boy Horror in his back pocket, and then, pulled away, and just as the hole got big enough for Luigi to fall in, Ember pushed him out of the way, falling in instead. "AHHHHHH!" She screamed as she fell.

"EMBER!" Luigi yelled for her, as he got up off the ground and ran to the hole.

"FIND MARIO…! I BELIEVE IN YOU!" Ember yelled as she fell.

Luigi didn't know what to do after that. The girl he liked since they met was probably going to get hurt really badly, or even worse…

Luigi shook that thought away, and stood up as the hole began to close. He got the nozzle of the Poltergust 3000 ready to fight anymore ghosts that popped out. He was alone now…no one by his side but the spirit of Ember to help him on his journey.

Luigi began to walk to the next room alone, as Evelle appeared in his previous spot. Her evil smile spread across her face. "Just what I was hoping Ember would do…" Evelle said under her breath and then disappeared from the area by fading away.

~**END OF CHAPTER~**


	6. Chapter 6: You're still there for me

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 6: You're still with me.**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

Ember woke up and found herself in a room, filled with all kinds of instruments! There was a harp, drums, trumpet, cello, xylophone, and, Ember's favorite instrument (one of them), the grand piano, that she was sitting in front of but still could see it. She stood up from the ground and walked around. It was pitch black in the room, but with her ghost eyes, she could see everything. So, she made her eyes go to their florescent hot pink state, and looked around.

"How'd I get into the Conservatory?" Ember asked herself. She walked up to the door and tried to open it, but it was locked…not from the outside, but from the inside. "Oh, I can just…" Ember began as she went to go unlock the door, when all of a sudden, the lock disappeared. "What?! Oh, that's just perfect! I'm trapped in here now!" Ember yelled. She sighed as she slid her back down the door. She was worried about Luigi, and if he was safe. "Please, be careful, Lu. I cannot lose you…I already lost Avelle, I can't lose you."

Back with Luigi, he was creeping up to a room, by himself, not knowing that a pair of neon green eyes was watching his every move.

_Soon, you pathetic green plumber, you will be joining your brother…as a statue. _Evelle thought, as she faded out of the scene.

Luigi unlocked the door, but didn't go in. He slid his back against the door he just unlocked, after taking the Poltergust 3000 off his back. He needed to take a break, and this moment, was a good enough break. "I hope you're alright, Ember." He said to himself.

**(SONG: "Still there for me"—Corbin Bleu Ft. Vanessa Hudgens)**

Luigi sighed, and remembered everything that Ember and he have been through since the day they met and became friends.

_LUIGI: Lately I've been thinkin' about the things that we've been through, and I don't know if I'd be here, if not for you, I need to take a little time to try to work things out, and you know that I won't ever purposely let you down…_

_BOTH: Cuz I, I, wanna tell you that I'm sorry, and I, I…Even when I'm not giving enough, and I'm taking too much, you're still there for me! Even when I got nothin' at all and I'm ready to fall, you're still there for me,_

_LUIGI: there for me,_

_BOTH: there for me…even when I can't be there for you…_

_LUIGI: …you're always there for me._

Ember was still sitting on the floor, in the Conservatory, or Music Room. Tears were welling up in her eyes, and she missed her best friend/crush. "I hope you stay safe, Luigi." She said to herself.

_EMBER: Sometimes I know I can be so hard to understand,_

_LUIGI: It's okay._

_EMBER: Even when I'm lost you show me, who I really am, life with me hasn't always been an easy ride, but because of you I've learned to lose my shy-filled pride…_

_BOTH: Cuz I, I, wanna tell you that I'm sorry, and I, I…Even when I'm not giving enough, and I'm taking too much, you're still there for me! Even when I got nothin' at all and I'm ready to fall, you're still there for me,_

_LUIGI: there for me,_

_BOTH: there for me…even when I can't be there for you…_

_LUIGI: …oh, you're always there for me, yeah!_

Luigi stood back up and picked up the Poltergust 3000, putting it back on his back. He turned and faced the door, but didn't go in.

Ember stood up too, and sighed. She saw two instruments she didn't see before when she was sitting down. One was a black acoustic guitar, with hot pink flames on in, and a hot pink head of the neck **(the top of the guitar neck with the tuning knobs)**. And the other one was a black electric, and that looked just like the acoustic one. So, Ember grabbed the electric guitar, put the strap over her neck, and began playing it.

_BOTH: Even when I'm not giving enough, and I'm taking too much, you're still there for me! Even when I got nothin' at all and I'm ready to fall, you're still there for me,_

_LUIGI: there for me,_

_BOTH: there for me…_

_LUIGI: even when I can't be there for you,_

_EMBER: Oooh…_

_LUIGI: when I can't be there._

_EMBER: even when I can't be there for…_

_BOTH: …you're always there…for me._

**(End of song)**

Luigi took a deep breathe, and marched into the next room. It was a bedroom, with a brush, floating in the air, by the mirror.

When Ember stopped playing the guitar, her eyes went wide, for her ghost sense kicked her in the throat. A hot pink stream of air came out of her mouth. _That's never happened before._ She thought to herself. She set the guitar down, and looked at all the other instruments. There were no ghosts by any of them, except when she reached the piano. There she was a female ghost, with long blond hair, completely yellow eyes, and black/blue skin. Her dress was red, with some white lace at the bottom of the skirt. _No way… _Ember thought. "M-mom…?" She stuttered, under her breathe.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**

**The idea for the chapter goes out to gothgirl01. Thank you for the idea!**

**~Shadowsgirl3214 (Rebecca Monroe)**


	7. Chapter 7: the Boss Ghost of Area 1

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 7: The Boss Ghost of Area 1**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

Ember slowly walked towards the girl at the piano. She stopped half-way and just stared. "Mom…is-is that you?" Ember said, a bit louder. The girl stopped playing the piano and looked up at Ember. She smiled at Ember, as her eyes went to normal, showing a greenish-blue circle in the white orb.

"My dear Amber…it's nice to know you can see me." The girl said, as she closed her eyes, looking away.

Ember smiled excitedly. "Oh, if you weren't transparent, I'd hug you right now!" Ember said, in a louder voice, as tears started welling up in her eyes.

The girl stood up and floated over to Ember, placing a hand on her shoulder. "But I can touch you, sweetheart." She said. "If you ever need my touch, just look for me in here." The ghost girl pointed to Ember's heart, and making Ember smile wider.

"I miss you mom…you and dad. How did that fire even happen?" Ember asked, as a tear finally escaped from the corner of her eye.

The girl wiped the tear away on her daughter's face, and just kept smiling. "I got mad at Shivers…and through the candelabra on the ground, lit. I was hoping it would go out as I did, but my hope left when the wall caught on fire." The girl said.

"Our butler…? What did he do wrong, mom?" Ember asked, confused.

"He questioned why I was up so late on the night of the fire. I told him what I'd say to your father, I needed to rehearse for my concert next month." The girl said.

"Oh, I remember that! That was the concert I was going to sing at." Ember said.

"That's right. Anyway, when the fire happened, he got me out of the Conservatory, and into the hallway away from the room. Luckily, your father got you and told you to go outside, after Shivers warned him."

"And I did. I waited for a long time for you guys to come out!" Ember added, in a yell, as sobs became a bit clear.

"But sadly, your father, Shivers, and I, never made it out. We died in the fire, and you were forced to move to Downtown Toad Town, and live with your grandmother." The girl finished.

"Oh, mom…" Ember said as she hugged her. She didn't care if her mom was transparent and a ghost…she just wanted to hug her.

The girl hugged Ember back, with a small smile, and as a tear fell down her cheek.

Luigi just finished sucking up the beauty ghost, and got the key to the next room. He stayed in the room he was in though, and looked in the mirror. He could see Ember's reflection of when they shared their first dance on the rooftop of Mushroom High…and then, he just saw her face, her smiling face, looking back at him. He sighed, worried about Ember (obviously) and if she was okay.

Luigi sighed, before leaving the room. The minute he stepped outside, he heard a baby crying. That's when he realized, the next ghost he had to fight, was a baby. He slowly walked over to the nursery and unlocked the door, walking into the room. He looked around. _If Ember was here, she'd know what to do. _He thought to himself. He walked in a little further, and bumped into a rocking horse, yelling, "OW!" as he grabbed his left shine.

"Hey mister…" A tiny voice said, making Luigi stop hobbling, and look up at the baby ghost in the room. "…wanna play with me?" Flying bears were being tossed at Luigi and he kept dodging them the best he could. He suddenly saw a ball on the side of the room, making him hatch an idea. He sucked the ball up, making it stick to the nozzle, and threw it at the baby ghost, hitting him in the face **(CHILD ABUSE! Had to quote my favorite LP maker EVER on YouTube…Chuggaconroy!)**.

"OW! You gave me an owie!" The ghost baby yelled. "I only wanted to play with you! I HATE grown ups! Why do you all have to be bigger than me!? I've had enough! Small…now grow smaller! Small! Itsy! Tiny! Little! Wee! GA, GA, GOO, GOO, GA!"

Just then, Luigi could see everything getting bigger and saw that he ended up in a crib like place. The sky was purple and moving. Then, all of a sudden, he saw flying rocking horses above him, and a baby crying. Before you knew it, Luigi was in battle with a ghost baby.

"How do you defeat a ghost baby!?" Luigi yelled as he dodged a rocking horse. Another rocking horse went towards him, and as Luigi tried to dodge it, it nicked him in the arm.

"AH!" He yelled, grabbing it. He looked at his hand, and saw blood on his white glove. "Damn it…" He said under his breathe.

The ghost baby laughed as he shook his rattle, making balls come out. That's when Luigi hatched a plan. He sucked up one of the giant balls that the ghost baby threw, making stick to the nozzle's opening, and popped the baby ghost in the face, then got him the suctions hold, sucking him in one felt…

Luigi lost hold of the ghost baby, and had to do the same thing as before: the ball in the face. He got the baby again, and this time, the suction won. The baby ghost got sucked up and Luigi went back to his normal size.

Luigi looked around, and noticed that there was a gold chest behind him by the door. He opened it up, and took out a pink key, with a heart on the top. "Yes…!" He yelled.

Just then, he heard a ringing noise. _'Dodododo-dodo-do-do…' _was the ringing sound. Luigi felt around and found the source. He pulled it out of his back pocket, and saw in his hands, the Game-Boy Horror. He pressed the talk button on it and said. "Hello?"

"Luigi…? I thought Ember had the Game-Boy Horror? Why do you have it?" E Gadd asked on the other end.

"Ember's been taken away! I don't know where to, but I know for sure that she's hurt!" Luigi stated, trying not cry as his head said 'or worse'.

"Oh, dear…well, you'll have to save her now too! But first, I think you should come back to the lab. After fighting a boss ghost the Poltergust 3000 gets to the point of bursting." E Gadd stated before hanging up.

Luigi sighed as he walked out of the nursery. He looked at the spot where Ember fell through the hole. He was scared. Who knows where she was?!

**(SONG: "You Can"—David Archuleta)**

Luigi walked down the hallway as the memories of him and Ember in high school, and just being together in general. How he always smiled when she was around…how she lit up his world all the time.

_Take me where I've never been; help me on my feet again,_

_Show me that good things come to those who wait,_

_Tell me I'm not on my own; tell me I won't be alone,_

_Tell me what I'm feeling isn't some mistake,_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can…_

_Save me from myself, you can,_

_And it's you and no one else,_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow,_

_This night would never end,_

_If you asked me I would follow,_

_But for now I'll just pretend,_

_Cause if anyone can make me fall in love, you can._

_Ember, when you look at me, tell me what do you see,_

_Are these the eyes of someone you could love?_

_Cuz everything that brought me here, not the same without you near,_

_Ember, you're the one, who makes me feel so brave,_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can._

_Save me from myself, you can,_

_And it's you and no one else,_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow,_

_This night would never end,_

_If you asked me I would follow,_

_But for now I'll just pretend,_

_Cuz if anyone can make me fall in love…!_

_Only you could take me sailing in your gorgeous eyes,_

_Brought me to my knees and made me cry,_

_And no one's ever done this, until I had met you,_

_You're my sun, when there's rain…_

Luigi then could see the memory of Ember on the stage at Peach's Halloween Party/Ball, performing, and having a good time.

_That is where it all began; please let us be more than friends,_

_Cuz I can't fool myself; it's you and no one else,_

_If I could wish upon tomorrow,_

_This night would never end,_

_If you asked me I would follow,_

_But for now I'll just pretend,_

_If anyone can make me fall in love, you can._

_Show me those eyes I've been dyin' for…_

**(End of song)**

Luigi made it back to the lab and found E Gadd getting his machine ready. When Luigi stepped inside, E Gadd told Luigi to put the nozzle in the frame that the nozzle of the vacuum would fit in and press the trigger. Luigi did that and the ghosts went into the machine and started riding the conveyer belt, and at the end, each frame was rewarded for how Luigi did catching the ghost.

Neville (the study) – gold frame

Lydia (beauty ghost) – gold frame

Chauncey (Baby) – silver frame

Luigi sighed as he left the lab again. E Gadd noticed that Luigi was depressed, and was hoping Ember was alright too. "He was all lit up when Ember was with him. Now he's just all gray." E Gadd said as he took the paintings of the ghosts and carried them all to his gallery.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


	8. Chapter 8: The Start of Area 2

**Luigi's Mansion the Musical**

**Chapter 8: The Start of Area 2**

_***Anything italicized is someone's thought bubble or someone is singing **_***Bold=flashback**

—

Luigi was facing the door with a heart shaped design on it. He sighed, yet again, for he knew this was another door he'd go through without Ember.

"So, hesitant to go in there without Ember, huh?" A voice asked from behind Luigi.

Luigi turned around and saw Evelle standing there, with her arms crossed over her chest, and her neon green eyes closed shut.

Luigi growled under his breathe. The only time he was brave around a ghost, was when Evelle came around. "What do you want?" He asked, trying not to sound scared. He may have been brave, but he still got scared now and then.

"Oh I came to see if you knew where Ember was, that's all." Evelle answered as she looked at him, slowly opening her eyes up.

"Yeah, well I don't. So you can just…"

"Oh, but I thought I heard her in the area you're about to go in. It sounded like she was hurt pretty badly." Evelle said, playing with his heart.

Luigi's expression went from being brave to being scared in an instant. If anything happened to Ember he wouldn't know what to do. Ember was pretty much his life, if you don't count Mario and Daisy and Peach, and all the folk down in Toad Town and Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi loved Ember, with all his heart. He'd be nothing if she died.

"Ember…she's hurt?" Luigi asked, sounding more scared than before.

"HA! You are so gullible! Of course she's not! I was just saying that…considering she will be hurt soon." Evelle said as she started walking closer to Luigi slowly.

Luigi kept backing up until his back hit the door he was about to go in. Evelle stopped walking as she got to the pole in front of Luigi and leaned her shoulder on it.

"You know, Kevin may have thought of you as a scaredy cat like I do…" Evelle began. Luigi was expecting an insult from Evelle's mouth, but what he heard was surprising.

"…but Ember's lucky to have you in her life. She's lucky to be alive." Evelle said, as she turned her back to Luigi. "I've always liked your brother Mario…the very first day I saw him after our performance. But…heh, as fate put it we weren't meant for each other." Luigi all of a sudden kind of felt bad for Evelle. But didn't understand what she was talking about. How could Ember's ghost like Mario…? That is…

"Avelle…?" Luigi asked, shock present in his voice.

Evelle chuckled a bit and looked at Luigi again. "That's right. I'm Ember's twin sister, the ghost of her twin sister to point out. The half of heart Ember got to survive; was mine. I didn't just die on impact! I was brain dead, and Ember was the one with the heart problem!" Evelle yelled. Luigi wished he could have backed up more, but knew he was at his limit. The door was still locked behind him and that was the only place he could be at that moment.

"My entire ghost life, I've been trying to remember all the times me and Ember had together. Granted it was short lived but…I do remember she went against our promise." Evelle continued.

"What promise?" Luigi asked, confused.

"Oh, don't play dumb! Ember and I promised each other that we'd perform together forever. But the minute I die and she lives, she goes and performs without me!" Evelle yelled.

"Ember always keeps her promises! If you've been around her the entire time, you'd know that she is only performing solo just so she can keep you close!" Luigi yelled back in reply, sounding pretty brave at the moment.

Evelle turned her back on Luigi and just growled in frustration.

**(SONG: "Once upon a December"—Anastasia)**

"You don't know what it's like to forget someone you love…and to forget the memories you had when you were alive with that same someone." Evelle said, with a tear going her cheek.

_Dancing bears, painted wings, things I almost, remember,_

_And a song, someone sings, once upon a December._

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…_

Ember could hear Evelle's singing from the Conservatory, but right away knew it was Avelle. "Avelle…?" Ember's mother could also hear Evelle's singing, and sighed at the melody. She knew that Evelle forgot everything and was striving to remember it all. But knew it was impossible for Evelle to remember…anything.

_Someone holds me safe and warm, horses prance through a silver storm,_

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory…_

_Far away, long ago, glowing dim as your Ember,_

_Things my heart, used to know, things it yearns to remember…_

_And a song, someone sings…once upon a December._

**(End of song)**

"I didn't know that-that's how you felt, Avelle." Luigi stated.

Evelle scuffed as she turned to face Luigi. "It's not Avelle anymore, Luigi Mario. It's Evelle…and just like Ember, you will die." She said, as she faded out of the area.

Luigi sighed, but got scared. Was Ember really dead? Of course not, Ember was tough, she could with stand anything.

Luigi placed the key the door and headed through it.

"I can't believe Evelle is really Avelle's ghost!" Ember stated, out loud.

"Me too, dear…me too…" The girl said

"Mom, is something wrong?" Ember asked.

"No sweetheart, everything's fine." Ember's mother went back to playing the piano, and Ember just stood there, worried.

Luigi walked down the hallway and went to the second bathroom on the left hand side. There was a shower, sink, and a mirror cabinet. And then came, to Luigi, the scary part. Ghosts kept popping up. Granted it was only three and Luigi got them in the vacuum with getting hurt, but still, it was scary…if you're Luigi Mario that is.

Luigi saw a key and grabbed it. He ran out of the bathroom, and down the hallway, passing the Conservatory on the way. _If Ember's in this area somewhere, I have to find her fast, before Avelle hurts her. _He thought to himself.

Luigi tired the key in various rooms, and finally found the right room. He opened the door, and found it to be…the fortuneteller's room.

**~END OF CHAPTER~**


End file.
